Jaken's Journal
by red6523
Summary: jaken has a journal. he writes in it. read it to find out. i do not hate sesshomaru! so don't kill me! i don't expect flamers.
1. Default Chapter

**Jaken's Journal**

Entry one.

Today my lord was off somewhere, he left me to watch "it" over there. She was running around in the field. Acting all so innocent. I'm onto her. She planning something evil. I swear, she's evil I say! How she laughs and smiles all the time, it makes me sick. I don't know why lord Sesshomaru keeps her around. If I was him, I would have got rid of her a long time ago. Oh, she just tripped, and now she crying. Hehehe... she got what she deserves. Oh, crap Sesshomaru back...... he's giving me an evil glare, why do I have the feeling I'm going to die..... Then he's walking over to Rin just got back up with her evil ha,ha, you going to die now, Jaken smile. He asked her if she alright. She like "I tripped and-and he was laughing at me!" then she starts crying her fake cry even harder, it not like I was killing her or something. Then he comes over to me, picks me up and flings me half a freaken mile! Then I got knocked out on the landing.

When I wake up. When I wake up, Inuyasha is stomping then hell out of me. Yelling out commands! "where Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at me! He could ask a little nicer! Then this girl screamed "sit" a billion time in a row. Thank gods, he stopped! Then she starts smacking me with her bow! "die evil creature" does the abuse never end? Why was I cursed to suffer. I should have listen to father, the swamp is the safest places to be, I could have had a family and little toadies. I am a very hot looking toad demon, right? Please don't answer that. But nnnnoooo, I had to become the adventurer of the family, and pay back Lord Sesshomaru for saving my species.

What the hell is his deal! He never talks, he just walks and walks and walks. I still what to know where the hell are we going . Maybe he's looking for a bone he buried, ha, funny, bone, I crack myself up, dog demon, bone, .....never mind. I don't know why he hates me so much? I'm the one who helped him find his father's tomb, and what do I get a thanks or something ... no! then I have to listen to him complain about his arm for the next week and a half... oh how I want to kill myself, actually, I did. I did killed myself 4 time, but he brought me back to listen to him complain and talk about his arm and Inuyasha. It's his own damn fault. I don't like him, or Inuyasha too, But do you hear me saying anything...ok,many one or two things. What? I was once nice enough to bring him a rotting demon arm, then he get mad at me. Then this bastard, Naraku shows up, think he's all that. Ha! What kind of a circus freak wears a baboon suit. Then he say take this human arm, take it and kill Inuyasha with it.. Was is he going to do, beat him to dead with a human arm. Then, I got what he meant...hold on, still thinking.....um....ok, maybe I didn't. oh well. I think that Naraku has a little crush on Lord Sesshomaru, isn't that cute, his first crush. I mean ...Ew! That makes me wonder... if Sesshomaru is gay.... still woder if that is make up, if it is, i'll never be right again. what...i'm alrighted not right. i need a hug, i feel like crying, i'm so not loved! crying (5 minutes of crying later)Well, now I have to find a place to sleep after inuyasha and the gang leaves.


	2. entry2

Entry 2

I woke up today, I'm wondering if my Lord is wondering where I might be, here he bound to come looking for me, I hope. He would not leave his servant to die, right. Oh well, who need that son of a dog, anyway! He's should be nice to me.

He..he.. I could black mail him.... Like that fluffy thing around his neck is his portable blanket, and that he name it "little whitey" and that his life long dream is to become a woman. What kind of a man dress like that anyway, unless... he's gay. He is so gay, I wonder how much his hair weighs, like probably 30 pounds, and why is his hair always perfect, and his nails are always perfect too. I know he is not telling me something. I can not remember the last time he took a bath or washed his clothes, thank gods I never get close enough to smell, you should smell him when it rains, its so sickening. He may look clean, but be warned, he's not!

Why is it, that he's armor break then it back together again.... It not like he goes find the pieces and put it back together again. Ok, I need to stop talking about him and get a move on. I getting sick of talking and thinking about him. I'm going to find and follow it to where ever it leads.

( 15 minutes later)

I'm still walking and I swear I have this tree before. O wait all the trees are the same... I'm so stupid. I'm so hungry. drool I think I can eat these mushrooms over there. Ok, why are they cry? I heard a voice, "Shippo were coming to save you hold on" O dear lord not them again! "What have you do with Shippo you damn toad!" I have do nothing with Shippo! Who the hell is he anyway. Then they leave, "if we don't find Shippo , you will pay!" why do they always blame me! I have nothing to do with this Shippo of theirs, so why can't they just leave me the hell alone. Is there a sigh on my saying "I'm the one that did it! So hurt me!" does the whole damn world hate me. Does ever one hate me! (yes) that, good, now I'm hearing voices in my head...( do what I say.....I'm the all powerful voice) no! you can't have me!( do what I say or feel my wrath) y-yes.( good, now go find Sesshomaru) why? ( do you what revenge on him or what) why would I what to do that? ( damn, you are stupid) I don't understand? ( for the abuse) he abused me? ( ok, I'm leaving)

Wait don't go, I'll do what ever you say....


	3. still lost

sorry, i have not wrieen in a long time...my computer broke down and i had to wait a long time for it to be fixed

Entry 3

I'm still looking for Lord Sesshomaru, the voice in my head will not leave me alone! Shut up! (why..) Because you will not shut up! I thought you were leaving! (....) Yes, that what I thought!( It's not my fault that you are talking to yourself.)I'm not talking..well..( I'm not real, you have just gone mad..Mhuhahaha!!) Well then get out of my head then!(...) hello! Anyone still in there! (..) Good! I'm happy that you left my head! Oh good, some traveler saw and heard me yell, and now they are just staring at me. They think I'm crazy, maybe I am crazy.. If I am...It because of that dirty dog, Sesshomaru, throwing me! Why does he have fangirls? Whatever they are. Shouldn't I have fangirls? Aren't I as handsome and smart as Sesshomaru? I got an idea! I should go up to a bunch of girls, and ask them if I am!

(2 miles later)

I found a girl, now I'm going to ask, what she think of me? "Hey you, wench, tell me what you think of me." She turned and round and screamed.. I'm that beautiful that I shocked her! I'm so happy! Now, I'm going to go up to another girl and ask. Ah, I found another nice looking girl in red. "You, wench, tell me what you think of me." then that girl screams, and a man comes out of the hut. " What did you do to my blind daughter, you ugly creature from hell!" "Well..excuse me! If you think I'm.. wait what! how dare you call me ugly! You'll all pay!" then the man pull out a sword before Jaken could do anything and cut his head off." yo, ma we'll be having toad demon for dinner."

Srry, if I had to make it short and quick, my computer is about to shutdown


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry for not doing a chap. in a long time. _

Sesshomaru walked throught the village. "I sense Jaken" sesshomaru said running his hand through his hair. " what has that stupid demon done now" sesshomaru walked in to the hut. There was a woman in there cooking dinner. she turned around, to pick up the decapited toad demon. "ahhh! A female demon." "what did you say wench!"lord sesshomaru's hand glowed a green. " lord sesshomaru , don't hurt her! I forgot to wash you make up off!" " W-what! this is not make up!" Sesshomaru got all wided eyed and started sneering. " you told me you look good with make up!" rin got mad and stuck her tongue out at him." enough of this foolish ness!" sesshomaru said in a stern voice putting his hand on one of his swords. " oh, please don't hurt me! Miss Sesshomaru. I think you are very pretty woman! And i envy you!" the woman cried out. " I'm not a woman!"

He pulled out the sword , and swiftly swung the sword. There was a loud "boom!"pieces of Jaken flew all over, and the whole hut fell down.."oh shit, wrong sword" quickly putting it back and grabbed the other sword. The sword had a faint glow , he tried that one and it brought Jaken back to life. "lord sesshomaru, you saved my life!" the toad demon yelled.. Tears in his eyes. "don't be rejoicing, i just brought you back to carry the two headed staff and to watch Rin. " Sesshomaru said turning around to go out the door. As the so"innocent " Rin give a evil little grin at jaken and turn around to face Sesshomaru with a cute little smile."oh thank you lord sesshomaru, for saving poor old Jaken" she was acting so cute with her just a sparkling. Sesshomaru not knowing that she was planning on making Jakens life even more niserable than before, " we are going to have so much fun, lord Jaken." Her eyes glowed red, and a big smile, with her teeth baring, they were as sharp and pointy as any demons teeth. Then she skipped out of the fallen down hunt, just a giggling and humming as always.

will no one evr know my pain? i walkled out to follow them and have the staff hit me in the head.

**Ok, tell me if you liked this chap. and i'll write more.**


	5. dusk need ur help

Ok, I got a chance to write more!

Ok, it's dusk , lord Sesshomaru is sitting under a oak tree, watching Rin jumping around , catching lighting bugs. The lord has the same old cold expression . Two words.. Sexual.. frustration.. That the only thing it could be! That why he keeps her around.. Think about it.. Damn.. The guy probably didn't get laid for about two hundred years.. With his attitude ..I'm not surprised. I think he would feel a lot better, if he did… Don't get me wrong.. He is a very handsome looking demon.. I wish that I was as good looking as my lord.

I see how he looking Kagome up and down ever time they see each other. I've heard him talk to himself, he talks about how foolish it is to have a woman around.. And about her being mortal.. He wants her… I see the fire that burns in his eyes.. within his very soul.

Oh, now Rin like, " oh lord Sesshomaru, I pick these moon lilies for you, oh how I love you and some day wish to have your pups.. And I'm a stupid human .. Blah .. Blah ..blah.." she makes my want to spit. " oh, lord Joken!" "it's Jaken! Foolish child!" I look at her.. Her eyes start watering…"S-s-so I'm stupid, and ugly.." " what! I never said--" her eyes got wide.. Then she screamed, "all I wanted to be was your friend!" she fell to the ground weeping. "what's going on here?" Sesshomaru came over to see, "Rin, why are you crying?" looking at Rin and bending over to comfort her. "lord Sesshomaru, Jewkin… was being mean to me …" Sesshomaru looked at me with his cold stare.. "but ..please lord Sesshomaru, don't hurt him. It would break my little heart to see him die right now.. spare his cruel heart for another day." _She said it like she want to kill me… and that little act of hers! How dare she! Make me look like I did something wrong.. And that line "it'll break my little heart to see him die.." bunch of hogwash! I say!_

Him and Rin went back to the oak tree and she snuggled up to him, and he put his arm around her. Then she fell asleep, he looked at her with gentle eyes. Then they both were asleep.

**I'm going to stop here for right now… please review.. **

**Ok viewers, I need your help.. I'm going to do a Bachelor Inuyasha dating show.. It's going to be humor.. And first come first served kind of thing.. This is from my friend Joanna.. We talked about this a long time ago.. So.. yeah..**

**Chose from the following: **

**Ok, I like rating the hot to the not… 1 to 10 **

**1. Inuyasha 8  (so cute! With his little ears) **

**2. Koga 8  he's cool!)**

**3. Sesshomaru 12  ( Beyond HOTT! ) drool**

**4. Naraku 9  tall, dark and handsome+ evil!) **

**5. Hiten 7  kind of girly looking, yet, kind of not)**

**6. Hojo 6  too stupid, nice looking thou)**

**7. Bankotsu 6  like gay guy.. Do I have to say more..)**

**8 Miroku 7  good looking, yet pervert )**

**9. Shippo ( O.O)  5  to childish to me)**

**10. Suikotsu… 8 ( very appealing to look at.. With his green stripes)**

**11. MUSUO! 8 ( he's funny with his wriggling eyebrows, yet that's not his really face…hmmm..)**

**12. Totosai ( I know some girl that like him) -4**

**13. Jaken (…eeeww.) 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Author note... 

It seems that I can't really think of anymore things for this story... If you think I should continue with this story please tell me, ok? Everyone has told me that it's good but my beta reader is being a jerk and she will not look my stories over anymore. And if you have anything that you think would make the story funny, that would be a help, thank you my loyal fans! -

Red


End file.
